Odd Day Off
by JustDrunkMyself
Summary: The gang has the day off, but no one seems to want to spend it with Odd. Odd and Sissi end up sitting down for a rather revealing cup of coffee. Odd and Sissi. Rated for strong language.


**Odd Day Off**

Odd jumped and hand vaulted off of a rock. Laser blasts whizzed by him but the feline warrior remained unphased. Odd was still cartwheeling through the air when he brought his wrist up and took aim at the three blocks in front of him. "Laser Arrow," he shouted, as three arrows shot forth from his wrist, one for each block. "Yes!" he shouted in victory as each arrow struck its target. Odd landed on all fours directly in front of one of the blocks he had targeted. Too late, he noticed the impact point of his arrow, just a little to the left of Xana's eye. _Oh shit_ Odd thought as he desperately tried to raise his arm for another shot, but the block had the jump on him. The red eye facing Odd was already glowing red with a charged laser blast.

"Accelerate," Odd heard a far off voice yell. Odd's eyes were locked upon the glowing eye of Xana waiting for the blast that would finish off his life points. Instead, Odd saw the glowing tip of a katana come through the eye from behind as a much closer voice yelled "Impact." Odd barely had time to launch himself backwards before the block exploded, revealing Ulrich.

"Thanks buddy," Odd said breathlessly, his purple tail still swishing behind him. "Thought I was a goner for sure." To Odd, the whole skirmish had seemed to last for hours, not seconds. He often got that feeling when he battled on Lyoko, especially when he was at the end of his life points.

"You need to stop with the trick shooting; you always end up getting yourself in trouble with it," Ulrich scolded. "Just shoot them and be done with it."

"What's the point of doing something if it doesn't look sweet?" Odd replied with a large smile.

"Okay, all monsters eliminated. Aelita, go for the tower," Jeremie's seemingly supernatural voice boomed around the Lyoko warriors. The pink haired girl nodded in response to the command and took off running towards the tower.

"Another job well done, with style," Odd laughed, launching himself into a backwards somersault, shooting his remaining laser arrows into the air.

* * *

"So...Ulrich...What are...You doing... Today...Soccer?" Odd managed around his large bites of food. 

"Jeese Odd, you're such a pig. You could at least slow down and talk like a normal human being, even if you don't eat like one," Ulrich said. He may have sounded annoyed, but it was the same exasperated tone he used whenever Odd was doing something…odd.

"Yeah Odd," Yumi cut in laughing. "You don't sleep and eat too, do you?" Yumi continued to laugh, her hair falling in front of her face in her mirth.

"The least you could do is answer my question," Odd said, after swallowing all his food at once. Odd set his fork on his empty plate and looked around for anyone else's leftovers. If they were not going to eat it…

"You would eat in your sleep if you could, Odd," Aelita laughed as she pushed her half eaten plate of food in Odd's direction.

"Of course I would," Odd replied with a smirk. "You and Einstein would type in your sleep if you could." Aelita giggled again, swiping a hand through her pink hair. Einstein frowned slightly.

"Well, me and Yumi were going to... uh..." Ulrich trailed off, staring down at his own food, somewhat nervously. He looked like he was trying to stall, or avoid the question entirely.

"Ulrich was going to go shopping with me," Yumi jumped in quickly. She also seemed to have a nervous twitch in her eyes. Ulrich raised his head and looked at her and Yumi smiled back .

"Oh, I see," Odd said with a knowing smile. "Don't wear yourselves out." Ulrich looked like he was about to smack Odd, but Yumi stopped him with a subtle hand on his wrist. Apparently Jeremy and Aelita did not notice the quarrel. They were too caught up in eachother.

"What about you, Einstein?" Odd asked, swallowing more food. He felt it hit his stomach before he continued. "Feel like getting beat at soccer?" Odd smirked. Jeremy could never even begin to match Odd or Ulrich at soccer.

"Well, actually," Jeremy began, sliding his glasses up his nose. "Me and Aelita were planning on going to the factory to work on her anti-virus." Jeremy glanced quickly at Aelita, who nodded at him approvingly. "You would probably be bored out of your mind."

Odd bowed his head for a moment, muttering to his food. _No way I'm gonna sit around here bored on my day off. Stupid Ulrich and Yumi; like I don't know exactly what they're up to. I could just sit around with Kiwi. Kiwi!_

"I'll bring Kiwi, to keep me company while you two are talking in a different language," Odd said, finally. "It's better than wasting the day sitting around this place. Besides, Kiwi never gets to go out."

"Okay," Jeremy replied with a shrug. "Fine with me."

"And this way, if I need to go to Lyoko, Odd can go with me to protect me." Aelita glanced thoughtfully at Odd.

"As you wish, my princess," Odd replied with a mock bow, making Aelita giggle.

"Well, we're off," Ulrich said, rising from the table. He seemed to have lost his nervous twitch.

"See you guys later," Yumi said, standing and walking out of the cafeteria with Ulrich.

"Let's go too," Jeremy said, looking at Aelita. She nodded and they got up. "Coming Odd?" Jeremy asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," Odd said, taking one last bite of food… or five.

* * *

"I'm so bored," Odd whined as he rolled over on the factory floor. Odd's legs and arms spasmed. "There's nothing to do!" Odd gazed angrily at Jeremy and Aelita. The couple was sitting in front of the super-calculator, Aelita perched on Jeremy's lap. Aelita kept looking into Jeremy's eyes, and Odd doubted they were getting any work done. 

"I'm so glad I brought you along, you little traitor," Odd said scornfully to Kiwi. Five minutes after they had arrived Kiwi had taken up residence on Aelita's lap, leaving Odd to sit in a corner ignored. "Well I guess there's no real need for me here," Odd said loudly at Jeremy and Aelita. He waited for a response, but Jeremy and Aelita seemed to have forgotten about him. "I'm just going to go then," Odd said as he rose off the floor. Still no response. "I'm going to go throw myself off of the top of the dorm building, so if I don't answer my phone, you guys will understand." Odd hit the button for the elevator.

"Hmm? Oh, have fun then Odd," Aelita said absentmindedly, still staring into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy still completely ignored Odd, or perhaps he was just distracted by the way Aelita was looking at him. Kiwi did not even look up as the elevator doors closed Odd off from the disgusting scene.

_Great waste of time that was. I should have known that those two wanted to be alone more than they wanted me around._ Emerging from the elevator Odd walked out of the factory and into the bright sunshine. _I mite as well see what is going on in town, rather than hang around here all day. _Odd passed by the entrance to the sewers and instead began his trek towards town.

* * *

Three hours later, Odd found himself wandering through the local music store. Any other day he would be jumping around the scattered aisles of CDs, picking out this band, or that song. Any other day, Ulrich, at least, would be following him through the aisles with a comment or two on Odd's tastes. Aelita would be dragging Jeremy through the aisles, giggling and grabbing at CDs, seeming at random. 

_Any other day,_ Odd thought ruefully. This day, the racks of music held no interest to Odd. The racks may as well have been as empty as Odd felt inside. _There isn't any music that could fill this void._

Odd sighed sadly and turned towards the door, eyes turned down towards the ground.. As Odd turned, he bumped hard against someone, startling him out of his self-pitying train of thought. Surprised, Odd started backwards into a rack of CDs, nearly knocking them over. Odd's eyes snapped up to see who he had bumped into.

"Ugh, careful," Sissi Delmas snapped, reeling backwards from the force of Odd's impact. "Watch where you're going once in a while." Sissi took a step back from where Odd slumped against the rack, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, Sissi..." Odd said, straightening himself. "Sorry, I did not see you." With that Odd turned again towards the store's exit, eyes downcast once more. Sissi only encouraged the feeling of loneliness in Odd. He wanted to away, and quickly, lest Sissi engage in a more cruel altercation.

"Hold it right there, Odd Della Robia," Sissi commanded as Odd began taking shuffling steps away from her. "What are you doing moping around here like a lost dog? Where's the rest of your little gang of friends? It is not like you to be off all on your own. It's a wonder you manage to function without someone keeping check on you."

Odd opened his mouth to retort with one of his usual insults, perhaps tell Sissi who Ulrich was with, but the words died on his lips. _It doesn't matter. I shouldn't even bother._ "It doesn't matter," Odd mumbled, turning away from Sissi.

"What was that?" Sissi demanded, catching Odd's sleeve to stop him. Her hand quickly retracted from Odd's arm as the boy rounded on her. His eyes welled up with a glow of seeming anger, but the spark quickly left his as they traveled back towards the floor.

Odd was angered that Sissi was able to strike such a nerve within him. _Leave it to Sissi. The unfeeling bitch._ Odd's rage quickly subsided though, his lachrymose mood once again enveloped him. _Insulting Sissi will not make this hole go away. She'll grow it twice as wide._ "Nothing," Odd said deplorably, trying half-heartedly to pull his sleeve away from the girl.

Sissi held fast. "What's gotten into you, Della Robia? I've never seen you sulking around like this." The abrasive tone in Sissi's voice faded away. "You've didn't even insult me. Normally, you would have referenced a pig and my face three times by now."

Odd gave no response, he simply held her in his despondent gaze for a moment, before turning and trying to free his arm again. Sissi quickly grasped his wrist with her other hand and turned Odd towards herself with a firmness unexpected from such lithe arms.

"Odd, what's wrong," Sissi asked gently, rather than demanded. Her soft tone was unexpected, but seemed to befit the face she wore. Her eyebrows, which were usually knitted in anger, were spread, softening her eyes; eyes which now held a gentle glow, where they were normally scrunched up with anger. Sissi's lips, which were normally splayed in a scowl, parted gently in an unusual cross of compassion and worry.

_She, she actually looks...pretty._ Odd could not stop the thoughts that entered his head. "I don't think you look like a pig at all right now," Odd murmured, his eyes trapped by hers, his wrist still in her grasp. Odd could not stop the words, though he wished he could have. Odd colored slightly when he realized what he had just said.

Sissi looked blankly at Odd for a moment, disbelief slashing her face. Then, she smiled. "I rather think that that was almost a compliment, coming from you, Odd." Her eyes had almost narrowed in anger, but she held the warm smile.

Odd instantly felt his cheeks emblazon, and wished for the words back. But at the same time, Sissi's smile warmed him, and seemed to fill the hole he felt inside. _Sissi, caring about another human being?!?! This must be a trap by Xana,_ Odd thought desperately. However, the smile still graced her mouth, and her eyes still held Odd's; no trace of Xana's symbol to be seen. Odd almost wished to see the evil mark there, at least that would make sense to him. Sissi's smile faded, though the corners of her mouth still perked up.

"So what's wrong, Odd," she asked again, eyes never leaving his. "I've never seen you like this."

A sigh escaped Odd's lips. Sissi's question resounded in his ears, and echoed inside of him. "It's actually..." _Wait, am I actually about to tell Sissi what happened?_ "...so I went with them instead..." _Sissi. Evil Sissi. Second only to Xana in evil deeds._ "...was supposed to..." _Maybe Sissi's even more evil than Xana. There are all those times..._ Odd was not able to continue this thought, just like he was unable to stop the flow of words that poured forth from his mouth. "...even Kiwi..." Odd's sad tale spewed forth to the last person he would ever expect to tell. "...came here. It usually makes me happy." Odd concluded, staring at Sissi. Waiting for something to happen.

"Well, at least the whole day is not wasted," Sissi said, in a brisk tone. "Let's go to the café, I feel like something warm." Sissi had put on an air of her usual self. It was only ruined by the hand that she slid down from Odd's wrist to grasp his hand, pulling him out of the music store.

A short walk later Odd was seated across from Sissi outside of a small café, not far from the music store. Sissi was sitting behind a tall cup of caramel coffee. Odd sat waiting for a piece of cherry pie, his mind still trying to cope with his most unusual situation. _I'm actually sitting down with Sissi, and I haven't puked yet. Actually, this is kind of...enjoyable. _Odd had been trying to compensate for the absence of his friends, and Sissi had stepped in to fill the void. _Why is she here though?_

"I'm surprised, you only ordered one slice of pie," Sissi said with a smile that approached friendly. She bridged her hands and peered across them at Odd with her cat-like smile.

"Eh, we just had breakfast," Odd replied, distractedly. "So why are you out here alone on your day off? I hardly expected to find you wandering around alone." _Unexpected, but not unwanted. _Sissi's smile faltered behind her hands at Odd's question. She sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"Who wants to hang out with those two creeps all day? I can tolerate them on school days, but I see no reason to need to spend my whole day off listening to their idiotic banter. Besides, they wanted to stay in their room and play some dumb game, and there is no way I am suffering through that childhood idiocy." Sissi grabbed her cup and took a sip of the still steaming coffee, her lips darting daintily around the rim of the mug. Setting the drink down again she assumed an almost sheepish smile. "I thought perhaps I could find someone more interesting out here. So far, I think I have."

"Heh, I guess you have," Odd replied, only a little uncomfortably."Okay, ditching the goons was understandable, but why me? Surely there are other people you could have found." Odd tried to keep it from sounding like an inquisition, but he was afraid that it still came off that way. _This is Sissi after all._

"Well, I guess after the stooges, you guys are the closest to me. I saw you wandering around and decided to stop for a word or two, is that so bad?" Sissi sounded defensive and a little annoyed. "What, you don't trust me?"

"Well, it's not really trust," Odd replied, scratching his head nervously. "Why me though? You haven't even bugged me about Ulrich once. Normally you're all over him. I guess you are a human being," Sissi glared. "Well, you have never really been anything but nasty to us," Odd continued hurriedly, averting his eyes towards the table. "This could be one of your elaborate schemes to get at Ulrich. Or maybe you're only pretending to be nice to me, let me tell you my problems and then go tell all your friends." Odd looked back up at Sissi expectantly.

Sissi slumped even lower in her chair, eyes downcast. "I really have been a bitch to you guys," she said softly. Odd made an apologetic sound, but she cut him off. "You guys are always running off, doing your own thing, I just wanted to be a part of your group somehow. You wouldn't let me in, so I did every nasty and vile thing I could think of to get back at you. It...it was stupid and childish. I suppose I can't take any of that back though," Sissi asked, looking up at Odd. "And don't even get me started about Ulrich," she continued, shaking her head. "I was- jealous, just plain jealous that he would pick that outcast Yumi over me. I think I pined over Ulrich to annoy her more than to express any true feelings of my own." Sissi looked back up at Odd, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "I guess I can't really make up for any of the stuff I've put you through. I really am a terrible person."

Odd stared, extremely taken back. _Sissi just apologized??? _"I- Uh, that is..." Odd shifted uncomfortably. He was not prepared for Sissi to come out and try to apologize for what she had done. _Now she looks so sad..._ "Sissi, it's okay," Odd began, after a deep breath. "You're not a terrible person. That you even recognize and apologize for those things proves you're not horrible. We all do things we, uh... regret and stuff." _She better not start crying on me. Geez._ "Well, you could always...I'm sure that you can...um." Odd stopped and collected his thoughts and words. "I forgive you Sissi. You're not terrible."

Sissi stared back at Odd, across the table, over the coffee mug. Her face softened into a warm smile. "Thank you Odd," she said softly. "I knew you could understand." Sissi put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "That's why I stopped you in the store. You looked sad, I've wanted to try and prove that I can be nice, and Ulrich would surely never believe me. I don't even want to go near Yumi, and Brainiac and his little girlfriend are pretty distant. You always seemed more approachable, and you never really have a steady girlfriend... I just feel more comfortable around you." Sissi finished looking thoughtfully at Odd. "Odd, thank you. Really. Thanks for believing in me."

With that, Sissi moved forward and planted a kiss on Odd's cheek.

Everything that needed to be said was said. Everything that could be said had been said. The two of them just sat there, looking into each other's eyes, waiting for Odd's pie. It looked to them as if a whole new world had opened up within those eyes.

* * *

This was my attempt at a nice little one-shot. I read a lot of Odd and Sissi stories, and I began to think about what it would be like, how they might actually come to be friends. This is how I think it could happen. I hope you enjoyed this story, at least a little bit. 

-Mjolnir.G


End file.
